rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Drachen
=Drachen= Alt ist das Volk der Drachen, jenseits der Sterne, über Licht und Schatten auf den Stufen des Thrones von Ioo dem Einen kamen sie ins Sein. Sie sind jenseits von Licht und Schatten, gewaltig ist ihr Hunger, entsetzlich ihr Zorn, denn in ihnen ist der Funke Ioos. Die 3 Väter der Drachen setzte Ioo so sagt man, als Hüter vor die drei Pforten des Alls. Aniram, den die niederen Orks auch Tonk nennen, hütet die Tore in die vergessenen Welten, Iolarac jene zu den Sternen und Nodor hält ewig Wache am Göttertor, das zu in die Hallen des Seins und Werdens von Ioo selber führt. Doch nichts gibt es, das den Schlingen des Verruchten und Vergessenen nicht anheimfallen kann. Und so gebar die Bosheit des Vergessenen Gottes auch die grausamen Niederwürmer, gewaltig an Macht, Seinem Willen nur unterworfen, bestimmt, am Ende aller Tage seinem Heer voranzuziehen und alles zu verzehren, was heil und gut. Ansamahar war der Vater der Lindwürmer der Verneinung, er verzehrte das Licht, bis Yrkollu ihn niederstieß. Kay Eriya / Rassen und Völker auf Kay Eriya =Drachengattungen= Magische Geschöpfe wie Drachen in Gattungen oder Klassen einzuteilen ist ein eher sinnloses Unterfangen - jeder Drache ist für sich ein Individuum. Ganz grob bleiben aber folgende Grobraster einer Differenzierung: Tatzelwurm Ein zumeist unbeflügeltes, eher primitives und unintelligentes Schuppentier, meist vage einer Kreuzung aus Riesenechse und Schlange, das häufig in Wäldern oder im Gebirge haust, frißt,was ihm in den Weg kommt und giftigen Brodem speien kann. Tatzelwürmer weisen zumeist eine ausgesprochen solide Panzerung auf und können gewaltige Ausmaße annehmen. Sie tendieren zu jahrzehntelangen Schläfchen in dunklen, zurückgezogenen Orten, die sie zu allen heiligen/unheiligen Zeiten verlassen, um zu fressen (die meisten Fleisch, manchmal auch Vis bzw Caerns) oder sich zu paaren. Vorgeschlagene Werte: *Magic Might 20 - 40; *INT - 3 PER + 3 STR + 7 STA + 6 DX - 1 QU - 1 PRES / COM / *Attack (Bite) Init: + 10 Dam: 15 *Attack (Claws) Init: + 5 Dam: 8 *Attack (Tail) Init: + 7 Dam: 809984746796723954379269462309BAM!!!! *Attack (Breath) Init: + 4 Dam: 5 (ekelerregender, atemraubender Dunst) - 15 (siedend heißer giftiger Brodem, der verätzt...) (MM kosten für Lohe: 1 MMP) *Panzerung (Prot 5) Lind- oder Niederwurm Verallgemeinernde Bezeichnung für einen intelligenten, zumeist ausgesprochen agressiven Drachen, häufig im Bunde mit zerstörerischen, infernalen Mächten. Lindwürmer ähneln häufig Tatzelwürmern, dh. sind zumeist nicht flugbegabt.Vorgeschlagene Werte: *Magic Migth 30 - 70; * INT + 3 PER + 5 STR + 8 STA + 8 DX QU + 2 PRES / COM + 2 * Attack (Bite) Init: + 11 Dam: 18 * Attack (Claws) Init: + 7 * Attack (Tail) Init: 7 Dam: 9 * Attack (Breath) Init: + 6 Dam: 10 - 40 (Lohe: 3 MMP) *Panzerung (Prot 7) * Häufige Magische Effekte: Mentem Äquivalent bis 20 (eg.: Breath of the frosty lie / Numbed Mind / Reversion of Emotions / Sleep etc.); Vim Äquivalent bis 20 (sense the nature of vis / Sorceres Fork) Wasserdrachen/Schlangen Eine verallgemeinernde Bezeichnung für Drachen, die in Gewässern, meist Flüssen oder dem Meer leben. Sie verfügen meist über die Gabe sowohl unter Wasser als auch in der Luft zu atmen, sind meist schlangenartig mit kleineren Klauen, die meist Schwimmhäute haben, sowie häufig mit Barteln oder kleinern Tasttentakeln, die ihnen um das Maul hängen, geziert. Zumeist haben sie eine große Affinität zum Element Wasser, häufig entsprechende magische Fähigkeiten. Viele verfügen über die Fähigkeit, sich innerhalb von Wasseradern oder Gewässersystemen mit Hilfe von Dimensionssprüngen hin und her zu teleportieren. Sie speien meist kein Feuer, sondern (außerhalb des Wassers) einen kochendheißen, meist giftigen Dampf. Viele verfügen über die Möglichkeit, Nebel und verwirrenden Brodem herbeibeschwören zu können. Unter Wasser bewegen sie sich meist ungemein schnell, vorangetrieben durch kräftige Schwanzschläge. Die mächtigeren Exemplare beginnen zumeist nach einer gewissen Zeit einen (physisch allerdings beschränkten) Wasserkörper zu beherrschen (etwa einen Flußteil, einen See oder einen Küstenabschnitt), wobei das Ausmaß ihrer Beherrschung schwankt - beginnend von der Herrschaft über einzelne Wassertiere, über Kontrolle über Strömungen, bis hin zur vollständiger Wetterkontrolle, der Möglichkeit des Drachen, sich vollständig zu dematerialisieren und quasi ein Teil des Gewässers zu werden. Windwurm Windwürmer sind elgante und tödliche geflügelte Drachen, die vorallem die Berglandschaften des Nebelgebirges und des Hufeisens heimsuchen. Meist schlank und mit einer nahezu atemberaubenden Flugfähigkeit ausgestattet haben sie eine große Affinität zum Element Luft, was ihre magischen Fähigkeiten auch dementsprechend reflektieren. Sie neigen zu einer bläulichen Schuppenfärbung, manche gelten als heilige Tiere des Amilkan, manche als geflügelte Teufel. Manche speien Feuer, manche setzen eine vollendetes Panorama an Luftsprüchen (bis hin zu Äquivalenten wie Wizard's Ligthening, diveresen Sturmzaubern etc) ein. Der gefürchtete Daurak, der Große Windwurm von Gisaron in Karis, ist ein Musterexemplar dieser Drachengattung. Niederwurm Niederwürmer sind meist Wesen, die in Regionen mit starker magischer oder infernaler Aura hausen. Sie sind die klassischen bösen Drachen der Sage, erreichen zumeist gewaltige Ausmaße, sind zumeist geflügelt, sprach- und magiebegabt. =Geografische Verbreitung= =Kultur und Soziales= =Bekannte Drachen= Aniram/Tonk Hütet angeblich die Portale in den Marschlands. Unovil Eine gewaltige Seeschlange, die im Dunkelsee bei Phoraman ihr Unwesen treibt und auf deren Erlegung der Phoranos eine Prämie von 10.000 Doppeldukaten wehateRPGs,whatnoobs ausgesetzt hat. Ist im Rahmen des Torkrieges offenbar aus den Marschlands in den Dunkelsee gekommen und hat sich dort häuslich eingerichtet. Ist eine Plage für die Schiffahrt und die umliegenden Dörfer. Daurak Geflügelter doppelköpfiger Drache (genau gesagt ein Windwurm), der auf dem Gipfel des Gisaron(eines Berges in Caris) seinen Horst hat und eine halbe Baronie unterjocht und sich mit Jungfern füttern läßt. Sasarael Ein riesiger Tatzelwurm, der angeblich vor 100 Jahren die Auwälder des Lordarin heimgesucht haben soll. Seitdem hat man nie wieder etwas von ihm/ihr gehört.... Onkarach Ein schauerlicher kupferfarbener Drache, der vor hundert Jahren von den Grauelben von Silberschein in ein Dimensionstor gelockt und darin gefangen wurde. Unter Umständen das Weibchen von Daurak. Skildor Ein fetter grüner Drache, nicht allzu alt, aber magisch sehr begabt und sehr kräftig, kann Feuer speien und wurde von Maraborne rein zufällig aus einem magischen Verlies in Tillow befreit, das Rashid gehörte, einem Feind von Abraham und später auch Maraborne. Wurde von Maraborne in den Wendekriegen zu Hilfe gerufen und warf sich in die Schlacht, konnte sich schwer verletzt retten. Seit der Schlacht hat sich Skildor nicht, wie unter Drachen häufig, zurückgezogen und leckt seine Wunden, sondern entwickelte sich zu einer der aktivsten, jungen Drachen im Mittelland. Tatsächlich ist er der einzig bekannte Drache, von dem man munkelt, dass er einen eigenen, kleinen Magierorden gegründet hat, dem er vorsteht. Der oberste Magus dieses Ordens ist Magister Larkil Amporagal . El-Assar Ein rot-goldglühender, geflügelter Drache von heiterem und unternehmungslustigem Gemüt, feuerspeiend und ein geübter Dimensionswandler. Er ist seit fast 30 Jahren der Gefährte und das Familiar von Harascon und ist auf stattliche 5 Meter Länge herangewachsen. El-Assar ist ein Flammendrache par Excellence, extrem mit dem Element Feuer vertraut und verbunden. Er verfolgt eine eigenständige Agenda, insbesondere den Kampf gegen ein Quartett von Elementardämonen, in die er Harascon umfassend eingebunden hat. Harascon mischt sich mit Freunden in El-Assars pan-dimensionale Abenteuer ein und begleitet ihn manchmal auf seinen Missionen und Reisen in fremde und nicht so fremde Lande und Welten. El-Assar ist aber auch häufig allein anzutreffen, er verfügt für einen Drachen über einen überaus großen Sinn für Humor, ist aber, wie sein Freund Harascon eher von emotionalem Gemüt, wobei Personen, die beide gut kennen, betonen, dass El-Assar bei weitem die größere Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag lege, als der emotionale Harascon. Kashidurih grünblau schimmernd, war er einst der Herr der Tiefe in den Wassern vor Alas und im Westmeer bis er in den Bella Mortyralia von den Laewantar unter Lavidur vernichtet wurde. Rachidardas Nachfahre Kashidurihs, wurde im Sommer des Jahre 4814 von Valahedil getötet (siehe MutualisArchiv).